particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terran Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terran people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! Qedarite Religions The Qedarite religions are a group of religions born within a Qedarite (OOC: Semitic) cultural and linguistic context, characterized by ethical text-based monotheism and the worship of Elyon as sole divinity. Hosianism and Ahmadism are by far the largest Qedarite religions, and together they comprise a majority of Terra's population. Hosian Churches Hosianism is a religion based on the teachings of Elijah of Yishelem, a first century Yeudish Great Priest. Hosian denominations consider Elijah to be the Spirit of God and the Saviour of mankind. Patriarchal branches of Hosianism ''' Patriarchal Churches are led by a Patriarch and some by an Arch-Patriarch. Beside the Katub and the Annunciation, these churches also consider church tradition to be sacred and infallible. List of Western Patriarchal Churches These Churches all originate from the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, and they all accept the Council of Auroria and the Aurorian Creed. For this reason, they are sometimes referred to as "Aurorian Churches" List of Eastern Patriarchal Churches These churches originate from the rejection of the Council of Auroria, and are characterized by the lack of a single Arch-Patriarch over the entire church. They are sometimes described as "non-Aurorian Churches". '''List of Luthoran branches of Hosianism In the 16th century, many groups began to resent the power and abuses of the various patriarchs, and, when their initial attempts to reform the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra were rejected, they created their own churches, independent of patriarchal authority. The Luthoran Churches were founded by Martyn Luthor in the 16th century Holy Luthori Empire, who rebelled against the rule and abuses of the Catholic Church. Bishopal Churches The question often arises whether the Bishopal Communion should be identified as a Luthoran or Patriarchal church, or perhaps a distinct branch of Hosianism altogether. However, tradition implies that it is "Luthoran, yet Patriarchal." Follows standard Hosian doctrine, however details differ from nation to nation, as Bishopal Churches are indeed national Churches. The Luthori Church, considering itself Orange Patriarchal, defines itself as Luthoran but can also be classified as Bishopal. The Bishopal Churches, although in full communion, belong to two major organisations: the Union of Nordland of Ancient Bishopal Churches and the Luthori Communion. Universalist A number of liberal forms of Hosianism, originating in modern times, have diverged significantly from traditional dogmatic Hosianism, to the extent that many of their adherents do not consider themselves Hosians. These groups collectively carry the label "Universalist", referring to their lack of a central creed or defined dogma, believing instead in a shared free search for truth and meaning. Indraic Built around Indra, a Dorvish prophet who claimed to be the sister of Eliyahu. Ahmadi Denominations Ahmadism is divided into several different branches and schools of thought. The main split, into Israism and Abadism, was mainly political at first but eventually acquired theological dimensions. Most of the smaller Ahmadi sects derive from either of the two main denominations of the religion, and often the smaller sects see themselves as members of the larger branch. Aldegarian Religions These are religions born in the cultural background of ancient Aldegar, which later spread throughout Terra. Aldegarian religions place much emphasis on duality, generally good vs. evil, but also spiritual vs. material, enlightened vs. unenlightened. Dranian Religions Dranian religions are a group of closely related esoteric and mystery religions that were born in Dranland since the 21st century. These religions were born out a mystical understanding of scientific and/or philosophic thought at the time of their birth. Gao-Showan Religions The traditional religions of the Gao-Showa people are a distinct grouping of Terran religions, sharing numerous elements of beliefs and practices. These are, however, difficult to classify strictly as religions, as most of them could be better understood as philosophies. Gao-Showan religions could be best defined as animalistic and animatistic, but henotheistic, monotheistic, pantheistic, panentheistic and agnostic views exist. These religions are highly syncretic, often making it difficult to recognize individual faiths. In addition to the native philosophies and religions of the Gao-Showa peoples, two branches of Daenism, namely Mazdâyanâ and Zenshō, were heavily influenced by Gao-Showan culture and in turn influenced the Gao-Showan religions. Indigenous Religions This category groups together traditional indigenous ethnic religions. These religions are most often polytheistic, and, with a few notable exceptions, are now marginalized by the major organized faiths. Animalistic Religions Political Religions Many of Terra's political ideologies have such a pervasive worldview, that they can be justly classified as religions. These political religions are by definition totalitarian, and usually try to compete with and replace traditional religions. Statistics Adherents of Hosianism '''(Updated 3765) OOC - Identification with Real Life religions '''OOC Notes: Considering that RL religion names are now banned in Particracy, this page includes new names for all religions that had RL terms. If you are confused as to which religion is which, here are the rough equivalents: * Yeudism = Judaism * Hosianism = Christianity * Oseism = Ebionite * Ahmadism = Islam * Ruhi Faith = Baha'i Faith * Israism = Sunni Islam * Abadism = Shia Islam * Halawism = Alevism, Alawism, Bektashism * Sahabism = Sufism/Tasawwuf * Western Patriarchal Churches = Catholic, Orthodox * Eastern Patriarchal = Oriental Orthodox and Assyrian Churches * Luthoran = Protestant * Confessional/Confessing = Lutheran/High-Church Protestant * Ameliorate = Reformed/Calvinist/Puritan * Charismic = Pentecostal * Bishopal = Episcopalian/Anglican * Thetanism = Scientology * Yazdism = Zoroastrianism * Daenism = Buddhism * Upayanâ = Theravada * Mazdâyanâ = Mahayana * Zenshō = Zen * Agathism = Catharism * Hamekhodaism = Pantheism * Rowshanism = Mazdakism * Kamism = Shinto * Guidao = Chinese folk religion, Taoism * Jienism = Confucianism * Geraja = Hinduism * Religio Seluciana = Roman Paganism * Orinco Polytheism = Mayan Religion ' ' '' Category:Religion Category:Projects